Somebody Like You
by PurpleRimmedHeart
Summary: Twilight fan fiction! Takes place after Breaking Dawn. Jake is with Nessie, and Edwards with Bella. I'm kind of new to this, so I'm not so sure how everything clearly works. I'm working on it though, so if you have ideas on how to help, I'd appreciate it!
1. Chapter 1

Somebody like You

_Chapter One_

I'd give _everything_ just to be able to find her, to hold her, to actually have something worth the fight. Of course, fighting off vampires and protecting people from them is worth a fight. But I want more. Something I know that will fight back, something that can mirror my own feelings.

_Someone_ to have in my arms to show me what love is really like. And not just the love your family can give you. A love that only _she_ can give you. Where you feel like you're her everything. So weird, right? A man sitting here and wanting nothing but to find her. But from what I hear from Jake and everyone else, it's the most _amazing_ thing ever. And it feels just like that. **Amazing.**

I want a soul mate; I don't want to live my life alone.

And I thought I would be, _until she showed up._

I groaned as I woke up, the bright light suddenly hitting my eyes. I rolled over, putting my blanket over my head.

_I'll wake up, this stupid headache will be gone, and I wouldn't be leaving today._

A sudden ache formed in my stomach, and then it started to do flippy flops.

I forgot _my mothers kicked me out._ I'm moving in with my Aunt May.

Don't let that name fool you, she isn't exactly all sweet and shit. She's actually a total bitch. And she's strict, as strict as a fucking dude is at fucking boot camp, _Strict as a bitch._

And that totally fits her.

My parents, thinking this'll set my '_rebel ass straight', _has planned for me to move from my gorgeous, wonderful, life here in California, to some stupid ass Indian Reservation called _'La Push'_ in Washington.

Fucking great.

"Get up!" I groaned again as I covered my ears, trying to block out my mothers annoying nasal-like voice, and squeezed my eyes shut. "Get the hell up right now, Serenity Maple Greer!" GAH! My name! It's so stupid, and so not me. '_Serenity Maple!' _

My parents had told me the reason for my name. _Serenity_, because it just sounds so innocent, and my face just looks innocent (And I'm not innocent what so ever.) and _Maple_ because of my eyes. They're like a cross of Maple and Honey.

While my brother totally has the most simplest, but common, name ever, Matthew Robert Greer.

Retarded!

"I SAID GET UP!" By now, my mother has yanked the blankets off of me, leaving me in nothing but my bra and boy shorts. It was extremely hot last night.

On second thought…I don't even know how the hell I ended up in bed. And coming to my senses by the bit of soreness at my lower half, I came back with somebody.

_Damn._ And I can't even remember it.

"Serenity." My mother shook her head, clearly pissed off. I sat up, carefully, and stood. My head totally not liking the movement as it throbbed even more.

And this, my dearies, is the reason most people regret why they drink to begin with.

**Goddamn hangovers.**

I stepped out of my shower, feeling better than I did this morning. My beautiful hang over gone, my body feeling not so dirty and no more aching, and the lilac/minty smell totally calming me down.

I brushed my teeth, dried up and put on my fish net tights, my purple and black skirt, and a nice purple tank top with lacey straps. I put the locket on that my Grandpa gave me for my tenth birthday.

I was an innocent girl then. So sweet, everyone loved me. And my Grandpa was my favorite person ever. He died on my 11th birthday. He loved me, more than anyone ever could. In a family way, that is. I never felt safer with my Grandpa, than with anyone else.

And that was great, since I was practically molested every single day by my baby sitter. (Which were a guy, and why my mother had a guy watch me who was crazy, beats me.) And that's the reason why I'm so rebel-ish. Even though I haven't admitted to anyone.

_No one knew._

And my Grandpa died not even knowing, also.

And that's one of the reasons why I hate my mother to this day. Because I begged and begged for her to get me a new baby sitter, but she never did. She told me Mister Grey was a nice man.

Yeah, if totally scarring a damn child for life counts as a fucking 'nice man'.

I jumped as I heard my brothers' voice from the other side of my door. "Sin?" He said, using my nickname. I don't know how it ended up as Sin, but it did. Everyone basically called me Sin.

"Mhm." I replied, as I applied my strawberry lip-gloss to my lips.

"Your things? Where are they, so I can bring 'em to the truck?" Matty was older than me, he's 19. I'm only 16.

I out-lined my stupid maple-coloured eyes with black eyeliner. "By my bed." I simply said.

I didn't hear anything but grunts as Matthew brought my stuff towards his car.

I stood in the doorway, as I waited for the money my mother was going to give me. We live in this _huge ass_ house, by the way, since my fathers a rich bitch.

She gave me an envelope.

There was this small little part of me wanting my mother to break down and cry and say how much she didn't want me to go, how much she loved me, but it never happened. All she said, as she looked down at me with her honey-like eyes. "Call me as you get there." I nodded, as silence followed. "Bye." And with that, she closed the door on my face.

Now you see why I'm not on such great speaking terms with my mother?

I got into the truck, a blank expression on my face. "You know, it kills her." Matt whispered, as he started his stupid truck up.

I snorted. "Yeah, sure Matty. It's killing her so bad." He looked over at me, with some look that said '_Idiot'_. "Stop looking at me like that, I'm not a moron! If she _cared_ wouldn't she have, oh, I don't know, cried? Wrap her arms around me and tell me she doesn't want me to go? That she's sorry? You're the idiot."

"Serenity! Stop making mom look like the bad person, okay? You're a _slut_! You sleep around with tons of men, and you're a bitch! Mom's trying to help you out here! She's the good person! Do you have any idea how much it hurts her?" He yelled, turning the corner and away from our house.

I laughed, ignoring the betrayal as he called me a slut, "Matthew, Matthew, Matthew. She _is_ a bad person. She's ignored me my entire life! Right after Pop died!"

"Because that's when you started to act like such a spoiled bitch!"

I glared at him. "Shut the fuck up, Matthew. Just shut up, I'm not having this fight with you again." I looked out my window as the surroundings blurred by.

_You have no idea how much shit I went through, and how I have to put up with it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Green's an Ugly Color**

Chapter Two

Right now, I feel like bowing down and kissing the floor, so happy that I've finally landed and can walk on solid ground. I'm not afraid of flying, or planes, just the fact of being on a plane for a while, when all you can do is listen to other bitch and moan, and stare at the seat in front of you, drives me nuts.

It was an utter bore.

I looked around for that place where you can get you luggage. I already had two things, and yet I had for four more bags. I seriously need to learn how to pack lightly.

"I begged your mother to tell you to dress into some thing not so revealing!" I heard a voice that seriously reminded me of my mother. I turned my head from where I was looking to look straight. I saw my Aunt Mays' hazel eyes first, which suddenly brought forth the feeling of something missing because my Gramps had those same eyes.

"These clothes aren't that revealing, Aunt May." Her black hair was tied back into a tight bun, her bangs, which were slightly curled, stopped to about her eyes. She was wearing faded blue jeans, as her feet had on a pair of old boots. She wore a light jacket. More like a windbreaker.

"Your skirt shows half your ass, as your shirt shows your breast." She said with disapproval. I rolled my eyes. She then held out a black sweater I hadn't realized she had, "Here, you may need this."

"Why, because I'll get cold?" I laughed, "I believe I'll be fine, Aunt May. It's nearly summer."

"Your mother faltered to tell me how stubborn you are. So much like her." She shook her head, and I fumed.

"What?" I asked, "I am_ nothing_ like that..that…ERR!" I threw my hands up(which made me drop my bags), not knowing what to say about my so-called-mother. "I'm nothing like her at all!" I crossed my arms over my chest, making my breast a little bit more showable. She sighed, and forced the sweater further towards me.

"Just put the god damn thing on, Serenity." She ordered. What makes it scarier, is she spoke to calmly, yet there was so much authoritative in it, I grabbed the sweatshirt and followed her directions.

Yeah, my stay here isn't going to be all exactly fun.

"Now," She began, already heading towards wherever it was. Probably to get my clothes, "Monday through Friday you'll be working on my farm. So, most clothes you have are probably just going to waste. No buts! Let me finished." I was about to intercede, but I shut my mouth up. "The weekends you have off. Now, all depending on how good your behavior is, then I'll give you time off for certain amount of hours, or days. But that's only a reward."

"Do I get paid?" I jumped in, her eyes looked at me and warned me to not jump in like that. "Sorry." I muttered. I told you my Aunts scary!

"To answer you question; No. You will not be paid, do to the fact this is _punishment._" She spoke to word slowly, as if my sixteen-year-old brain couldn't handle it. I was about to complain, as she held up her bony finger. "There is to be no friends over while you work, since I do not need to have your pretty little brain distracted. Which ones yours?" I looked for my bags as I watched them go by.

When I found one, I quickly grabbed it, followed by the next three. I grabbed two, with difficulty, as she handled them with ease.

I just rolled my along behind me.

"Breakfast is served at _exactly_ nine A.M _sharp_. If you're not up by then, then you obviously do not have breakfast." Harsh! "Lunch is exactly at Twelve, so I'll call you in at exactly eleven-thirty every day for you to wash up. I usually have the kids over to help me around the house, so I serve for them as well." I nodded as she opened the door for me and let me out first. "Dinner is at Six. You're late, not my problem." Jesus, I'm going to starve. I'm not even up before _nine_! I'm up by the afternoon! And, have I told you I have problem with time?

Yeah, I'm_ always late._ Hell, I'd be late for my own wedding. That is,_ if I ever get married._

"Now, obviously about the farm. Your chores will be done as told, exactly the right way. If I say the stalls need to be clean, then clean them the right way. Not a spec of dirt should be seen." Great, now I have to shovel shit for the remaining of my summer? _Glorious! _"Now, after dinner. That is when you'll shower. You'll have a couple hours to yourself, that is if you haven't finished your job."

"Technically, since you said it was a punishment, it's not a _job_. I'm not exactly willing, you know." She gave me that _look_ again, and I quickly shut my mouth. Being a smart-ass doesn't exactly have its ups.

"Serenity, that's another thing. _Do not speak back._ That goes along with the prize, the time off. You're already not doing well.

"I will examine what you where everyday." By not we reached the truck, and it was actually kind of chilly. We jumped in, after putting my bags in the back, and she started it up. She drove out of the Airports parking lot, and off to wherever she calls home.

"If it's to my standards, where it doesn't consists of skimpy skirts and shirts, then I'll let you wear it. If it does, then you march your ass right back up those stairs and find something that does. If you refuse to this, I'll add more to your list of 'Things to Do.' Am I making myself clear, Serenity Maple Greer?" I nodded as I looked around at the surroundings. Too much green, and greens an ugly color. "I need an answer, Miss Greer." Jesus, I'm your niece, not some soldier.

"Yes, Aunt May." I muttered.

"Good. We'll get settled as soon as we get home, introduce you to my neighbors, and then the next day we'll get you started. By the end of this week, you won't be able to move one muscle."

And some how, I so felt that she was telling the truth.


End file.
